


Stay and wait

by purpleraindr0ps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missed Opportunities, No happy end, Sorry?, but not really, implied!sexing, repost, those 2 boys are precious and very much in lurve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraindr0ps/pseuds/purpleraindr0ps
Summary: Nothing else i can do





	Stay and wait

When you’ve been with someone for so long – even as purely platonic friends, living everyday with the constant reminder that you’re never really alone because of all the scattered traces of that one person around you – the bits and pieces living _within _you, it’s pretty much inevitable that you’ll find yourself falling a little in love with that person. Or at the very least, that’s what Luhan believes, and in his case, he falls a lot in love with that one somebody.  
  
He wonders wryly why it took him so long to realize that that the feelings he harbours for his best friend is actually more than friendship and unwavering brotherhood – so much more. Because if he had come to that particular realization earlier, if he had made a move before Sehun came into the picture, he very well could be the one beside Yixing right now.  
  
Luhan looks across the crowded cafeteria at the couple who had their heads bent towards one another as the taller between them said something. And judging from the way Yixing’s eyes lit up and how his face creases with a wide and unreserved heartbreakingly beautiful smile, Sehun must have uttered something that has Yixing falling more in love with him. Luhan feels a dull ache in his chest when he sees how his best friend literally glows with undeniable happiness.  
  
The way Yixing looks at Sehun with open fondness and adoration, the way Sehun leaves little touches all over Yixing’s skin, the way he shyly presses kisses onto the elder’s forehead and cheeks, the way a light pink creeps up Yixing’s neck and spreads out across his cheeks – the colour lending the porcelain white skin a deliciously delectable hue, it all screams out to the silently watching Luhan, how much the both of them are completely enamoured and taken in with each other.  
  
Sehun makes Yixing happy. It’s painfully obvious that Yixing is in love with Sehun.  
  
Yixing showers the younger boy with affection and smiles. Sehun holds on to Yixing’s hand as if he never wants to let the latter go – as if he’ll do whatever he can to make Yixing stay by his side for longer than forever, as if he won’t be able to go on without the older boy.  
  
And Luhan?  
  
Luhan can only watch from the sidelines with a cold numbness in his heart, thinking of all the _what if_s and _what could have been_s.  
  
He isn’t angry at Sehun for stealing Yixing away from him, because_ how can you steal something from me when it isn’t mine in the first place?_  
  
Nevertheless, Luhan cannot help but feel bitter towards the young man who makes his best friend so alive with laughter and love. He’s been Yixing’s friend for more than a decade and has been living with the latter for the past two years. And yet, even after all these years, the brightest and widest smile Yixing has given him – which had made him all warm and tingly at that time – pales in comparison to how the boy smiles at Sehun.  
  
Jealousy. Yes, Luhan decides, he’s jealous. He doesn’t have the right to be, though. He has no right to be jealous at someone who can make Yixing truly _happy._  
  
  
  
Because Yixing deserves all the happiness in the world, and as long as Yixing is happy, Luhan is as well.  
  
  
And even if he isn’t happy right now, it’s alright. He’ll wait; he’ll wait till the day he can finally see Sehun and Yixing together without having the urge to cry over a love lost. A love that was never started in the first place. Until then, he’ll wait.  
  
It’s not as if he can do anything else.  
  
  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do you have the confidence to make Yixing hyung happy the way Sehun does?”  
  
(Are you brave enough to risk a decade-old friendship for something much more?)  
  
Luhan had stayed silent then. He wasn’t able to meet Jongdae’s probing gaze or answer the question.  
  
(But deep down, he knows the answer.)  
  
He can only stay by the sidelines and wait. There's nothing else he can do.  
  
  
  
***

**Author's Note:**

> continuation to one of my other fics : Stop time and rewind.
> 
> someone teach me how to do html please.


End file.
